Batman Identity Crisis Part 1
by DougShadows
Summary: A new villain has decended upon Gotham and is stealing the identities and very souls of the most ruthless rouges the city has to offer. Can the Batman stop this evil fiend before his whole world comes crashing down? Part 1 of an on going series. I do not own any the fictional characters within the this story.
1. Batman Identity Crisis: Prolouge

Batman: Identity Crisis

Prologue

An eerie green light protrudes from a darkened alleyway in the deep night of Gotham City. High above in the sky, the Bat Symbol looms. It's warning to the scum of this city well understood from the lowly purse snatcher to the so called super villain. The Batman is near and so is the demise of their criminal acts.

In the alley the light is building in luminous volume. The body of a slight man, dressed all in green, lies face down on grimy pavement. A large question mark can be seen on the back of his torn and tattered jacket. The seemingly lifeless form is covered in blood and dirt from what looks like a vicious beating at the hands of someone completely deranged.

In the sky the Bat Symbol flickers off as the dawn slowly approaches. Out if the shadows, a darkened figure saunters towards the man on the ground. The neon green glow can now be seen emanating from a small object held in the hand of this mysterious fellow. Arching ribbons of the green energy trail out, latching on the head of the grounded victim. Little white nodules began to follow the ribbons back the other man, flowing into his body as if he was absorbing the very essence of his victim.

The assailant began to shudder and convulse. As wave after wave of the energy hit him, he began to sink to his knees. Suddenly he started to growl and shake his head as if it were about to explode. Throwing back his head, the man let out a blood curdling scream. The light surrounded him as he was lifted off the ground and levitated in a ball of energy. In one violent motion, all the crackling, flowing magic-like energy imploded into the hanging figure and threw him against a wall.

The man slides down the wall into a seated position. Lifeless and limp he appears to be dead. A few feet from him the other man on the ground begins to stir. Almost as if in response to his victim starting to come to, the perpetrator's eyes flash open. His eyes are giving off the same green glow as was seen before in the alley. Slowly he gets to his feet, a bit shaky a first but quickly gaining his bearings.

On the ground the rousing form rolls over, bruises covering his face. His glasses are broken, eyes unable to focus on the looming figure coming towards him. Terror is painted on his face, still unable to comprehend what is happening to him. Trying to speak, his voice cracks and he begins to cough violently. After a few attempts, he manages choke out, "What is happening?" No answer. "Who are you?" No answer. "Wait, who am I?"

A soft chuckle is all the other man will give. Looking at his hands, as if he had never seen them before, he clenched his fists a few times just to make sure they still worked. Another small chuckle, rolling into a bust a maniacal laughter that would terrify even the most hardened individual. "It worked." he whispered to himself. "It Worked!" he yelled with undeniable glee.

Like a flash he turns to the confused victim. The man in green, still on the ground, tries to skitter away only to fall on his rear. Again he screams, "Who are you!?" "Who am I!?" Once more he is met only with a guffaw. "Have you no decency?" "What have I ever done to you?" "Have I wronged you somehow?" He begins to sob uncontrollably, "Please help me!?"

Finally the shadowy figure speaks, "No Mr. Nigma, it is you that has helped me." 'Strange' thought the man called Nigma, 'he speaks in such a soft manner, he could never have done this to me' Nigma decides to push the issue again, "What is you name sir?" The other man ponders for a second. "My old name no longer suits me." "I shall have to come up with a new one I suppose."

Nigma tried to stand. "Sir, did you see who did this to me?" "You seem to know who I am, even though I do not." The shadow man spoke with an almost evil glee, "Why Edward, I did this to you." Edward squeaked, "You did!?" "But why!?" As the other man picked up a pipe laying at Edward's feet he said almost sing song, "Because you're part of the family now Mr. Nigma."

"Family?" said Edward, seconds before the pipe connected with the side of his head turning out the lights again.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 1**

**Two Weeks Later…**

The intensive care ward of the Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane looked like any other hospital would, except for the bars on the windows and heavily armed guards. Inside the ward were four gurneys, each one holding a man who was now a drooling shadow of his former self. Dr. Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow looked beaten as if someone had tried to turn him into a bowl of mashed potatoes. Lying there hooked up to life support, he was no more menacing than a new born baby.

Beside Crane was a puddled mass that could only have been Basil Karlo, a.k.a Clayface. Unaware of his surroundings and unable to shift his physical form, Karlo was no more than a heaping mass of goo with eyes. Edward Nigma, the first of the four men to be brought in still had never regained his memory or his cognitive reasoning capabilities. Knowing that he had lost something of such great value has driven The Riddler into utter despair and madness.

Most unlikely of the captive patients was the strongest and most dangerous of them all, Harvey Dent, self-titled TwoFace. Having one side of his face melted and his personality fractured made him for a very dangerous man indeed. But know Harvey was on the side of the completely sane, under the oddest of circumstances. Seemingly his alter personality was gone and he also felt the loss of something held most dear.

Commissioner James Gordon stood outside of the room, staring in through the glass as one would looking at kittens in a pet shop window. Men he had feared for so long, turned to nothing more than distant nightmares passed. Gordon sighed and turned away to leave when he almost jumped out of his skin. Behind him stood Batman, 6'1 of armored suit, cape and mystery. The Commissioner clutched his aged heart and said loudly, "Dammit, you have stop doing that, or you're getting a bell around your neck for Christmas!"

Batman cracked half of a fake smile that had taken years for him to perfect. Not knowing how to be truly jubilant since the untimely and horrific death of his parents, Bruce Wayne had learned to hide in plain site by acting eccentric and faking emotion. "Now Jim, I wouldn't be very good at what I do if I couldn't sneak up on people." Gordon cracked a genuine smile and replied, "Well I guess not, but I'm not as young as I used to be, ya know."

The Dark Knight walked up to window and surveyed the depressing scene before him. While he would be glad to him these mad men off of Gotham's streets, no one should have to live their lives like this. "Commissioner, I'm well aware of this case, but why have you asked me here?" The weathered old police man took a deep breath before answering. "Batman, you know full well that before long these attacks will be upon the good citizens of this city. We have to stop this soon." Batman milled this over for a moment before answering. "Give me the specifics Jim."

Gordon explained to him how these villains had been found in varying states of distress. Crane and Nigma had been found beaten nearly to death. Crane almost certainly would die of his injuries. Karlo had been found behind a Gotham City theater, where he had been performing under the alias Ben Stoop. Dent was in the process of robbing the Second Bank of Gotham at two a.m., when he was assaulted by an unknown assailant inside the vault.

When Gordon was finished Batman finally spoke. "Commissioner, Crane and Nigma were both physically weak, but Dent and Karlo wouldn't have gone down without a hell of a fight." Gordon replied, "That's what we thought as well. We found a small tranq dart in Dent's neck though." The bat's eyes narrowed, "Still doesn't explain Clayface though, a dart would have just passed through him." Jim showed him a crime scene photo, "We found this canister of liquid nitrogen not far from Karlo when the officers located him. It appears to be one stolen from Ace Chemicals four nights ago."

"What happened to them other than the beatings Jim?" Batman paused, "They look like the very essence of their beings has been stolen from them." Gordon looked extremely worried, "Maybe I better show you back at the prescient."

When Commissioner Gordon entered his office the Batman was already waiting, perched on the window sill like a giant menacing bird. "I have got to learn to do that, those stairs are murder on my back these days." He walked over to the computer on his desk and started to type. "We have footage from the bank vault the night Dent was taken out." Batman suddenly appeared beside Gordon, who jumped a bit. "Bell, I swear to god a freakin bell!" "Sorry Jim, won't happen again"

The image on the screen depicted Twoface waltzing into the vault, looking very pleased with himself. The two henchmen, one dressed in black and the other in white begin to scream as if their worst nightmares were happening before their very eyes. Hearing the screams Dent turned and mouthed something that very much looked like, 'who the hell are you.' Suddenly Twoface grasped his neck and started to stumble. This scene went on for about another minute before the dual minded criminal fell to his knees, then very ungracefully onto his face.

"Jim, this is all very fascinating….." Gordon turned and gave the bat a very stern look, "Would you just watch." On the monitor luminous tendrils of green energy snaked across the floor and engulfed Harvey's head like a ghostly python. After a few moments a flash of green lit up the screen as if something had exploded. Batman's eyes narrowed as the figure of a man in a black cloak and hood strode into view. The hooded man began to shake and convulse, gripping his head in agony. He stood, faced the camera and his figure began to morph.

"Oh my god." Exclaimed the Batman. The man was gone from the video replaced by a young girl, no more than 8 years old. The child stood and ran out of the vault, leaving Dent to lay in his own spittle.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting of the "Minds"**

Batman sat perched on the wings a gargoyle high atop Wonder Tower in old Gotham. The Caped Crusader was lost in deep thought. In what universe could something like this happen. He had seen many a strange thing in his time, but this case took the cake. It seemed that this villain was stealing the very essence of evil's being. Where would one get this power?

Sure, being a member of the Justice League, Batman has run across many a strange super power. Men who could fly, project their will into solid manifestations, super speed and even an honest to god zombie, but nothing like this. For lack of a better phrase, this bastard was robbing them of their souls.

Off in the distance an explosion lit up the Gotham skyline. Knowing citizens may need his help the Dark Knight shook the cobwebs from his brain and leapt from the tower. Free falling was an exhilarating feeling for Bruce, having conquered fear so long ago. Spreading out his cape, he glided across the night sky like a nightmare. The people looking up were usually terrified or grateful to see him fly by, depending on where they stood on criminality.

Pulling his grapnel gun from his utility belt, he fired and latched onto a flag pole hanging off a near-by building. The office workers squealed when his boots landed on the window. Retaining his speed and using the pole as a fulcrum, the masked man ran across the windows and launched himself further into the night. Sometimes you just have to let people know that you're still out here, he thought as he glided away.

The front of Mount Olympus, the night club owned by the infamous Maxie Zeus, looked like a warzone. Fires raged all down the street as people fled for their lives. Zeus's thugs were engaged in a vicious gun battle with police who had responded to the call. A man in a toga stood in front of the devastated scene staring at his home and budding business. Batman stood on the ledge of the bank across the street, planning his angle of attack. Chills shot down his spine when a cheerful voice behind said, "Pretty isn't it?"

The man in the cloak and hood stood not five feet from the bat. How had he snuck up on me, thought Batman? He turned to face his adversary with only one question on his mind, "Why?" The hooded figure never lost a beat as he said, "Old Maxie is insane. I thought 'Wow, the power of a god!' But alas no such thing just a crazy old man wearing a bed sheet." Batman glowered at him, yelling, "And all those people!" "Why did they have to die?"

The hood swayed slightly as the man cocked his head, "Hmm, well I guess I might have lost my cool a bit when I realized Maxie was only off his rocker, but you should have seen the look on his face when I pressed the button. God my ass, he was just a scared as the rest. Pretty funny actually" Rage filled the Dark Knight, how good would it feel to throw this man off of the roof? He didn't kill and never would, even though this monster deserved it.

Collecting himself Batman asked the most important question of all, "Who the hell are you? The man chuckled, "Finally, you want to get to know me! I must say you have been a pretty poor date so far only talking about you, your feelings and such." He lowered his hood to reveal a mask identical to that of the assassin Deathstroke, only one side was bright green instead of orange. Bruce stared for a moment before saying, "So you work for Slade Wilson, you must be pretty close for him to have given you one of his masks."

Again the man in the mask chuckled, "Give? Oh heavens no. I took this mask from Mr. Wilson six months ago in Edge City. He was my first you see, wasn't even sure it was gonna work!" Batman sighed, "There is no way Slade just let you take his mask or whatever else it is you have been doing to these men." "That's the only part I can't decipher, is the how. I would say you are stealing their souls, but I would have to believe in the soul first."

"Since you asked, my name is Siphon and your name is Bruce…" Batman's eyes widen as he hears his secret identity out loud from a man he has never met. Siphon gave a throaty laugh before speaking, "Oh come on now, don't look so surprised. How long has it been since you have spoken to your former partner in Blüdhaven?" "He gave up all kinds of juicy information when I caught him."

"And how did you manage to 'catch' Nightwing?" Siphon seemed let down, "I pegged you as smarter than this Bruce. Now think!" "I caught young Dick the same way I caught Slade, by appealing to their soft spots" "Slade's is obviously money, so I hired him anonymously to kidnap me. Five million dollars is a pretty good incentive, don't ya think? I don't think he even knew what hit him."

Batman thought for a moment, "That makes sense, but what could Dick possibly fall for?" Siphon seemed taken back for a moment, "Didn't you see the tape from the bank I left for you?" "Young Dick has such a place in his heart for orphans, can't seem to not help them." From the way the bottom of his mask moved, Batman could immediately tell that his new nemesis was smiling broadly. "Is it sinking in yet Bruce?" "My fun is just beginning and way have a lot more of our game yet to play." With blinding speed Siphon dropped a smoke pellet and disappeared in a fit of raucous laughter.


	4. Chapter 3: The Surprise Guest

**Chapter 3**

**The Surprise Guest**

Nightwing, aka Dick Greyson, lay upon a gleaming surgical table inside of the Batcave. Far below Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne paced back and forth as Alfred worked to re-stitch the six inch stab wound in Dick's leg. Having refused anesthetic, young Greyson ground his teeth to hold back to screams welling up inside. Alfred sighed loudly, "Master Dick, if you had listened when I tried to teach you this years ago, you could have done it right the first time."

Batman had found Nightwing in his loft, fully conscious trying to triage himself. After he had passed out from blood loss, the Dark Knight carried him to the Batwing and into the steady hands of Alfred Pennyworth. Surveying his injuries the aged butler found what appeared to be signs of blunt force trauma under Dick's long mane of hair. The young man was very lucky to be alive and somehow still in control of all of his mental faculties.

Dick sat up after Alfred had finished, to be summarily pushed back down by both men standing over him. "Master Dick, you have lost a lot of blood and the transfusion isn't complete." Looking over at the IV, he still had a pint to take. "Thanks Alfred, I guess I'm lucky you bank all that blood before I left the manor." "Indeed sir, although I had hoped you would never need it." Bruce had removed his cowl, "Dick, can you tell me what happened?"

Nightwing began to recall the story of his night with his partners. He told them of how he had broken up a gun smuggling ring in the Blüdhaven industrial district. When he dropped the culprits off at the nearest police prescient, he slipped off into the dark of night to listen to his police scanner. Sitting on the edge of a roof he heard a young girl screaming. He leapt into action, dropping down into the alley below.

The girl was filthy and dressed in rags. Two men had her cornered next a dumpster trying to take a necklace with a large green stone from her. Dick sprang into action, easily dispatching the would-be muggers, letting them flee into the night. The girl looked at him terrified and began to cry. He recalled how he tried to sooth her and asked her name. She said it was Siphon and then smiled at him. He asked her about her parents and she began to cry again.

Being an orphan himself, Dick knew all too well what that crying probably meant. He approached her and told her it would be alright. He knew a safe place that she could go. The girl stopped crying and began to chuckle. Surprised by the laughter Nightwing looked away for a moment. Long enough for the little orphan before to draw a long, wide blade from under her tattered dress.

Dick looked back just in time to see blade flash in the moonlight. Searing pain ripped through his leg as the cold steel pierced deep into his thigh. The knife passed through his muscle and out the other side. He claimed how he stared at her in disbelief and how her face began to distort before his very eyes. The green stone on her necklace began to glow as she became taller and much more muscular. The little victim had turned into a full grown male villain.

Still standing in the shadows, the man before him now reached behind the dumpster and pulled out a mask. The figure put it on before showing his face to him. The last thing Dick remembered before being hit in the back of the head, was the man saying, "I'm going to be nice and leave you your mind, boy wonder. Only so you can tell 'him' I'm coming."

"What do you thing he meant by that, Bruce?" asked Dick. Bruce looked tired and almost frightened. Dick had never seen him like this. "Dick, he somehow uses that green stone he wears to steal pieces of people's minds. Their memories, mannerisms, abilities and even their psychoses are somehow leached into his body." Dick looked shocked, "But how did he change shape?" Batman looked grimly at his former partner, "Clayface was one of the first people he hit."

Behind them Alfred made a small whimpering noise, "Master Bruce…." Batman and Nightwing turned to see Alfred on his knees. A small red dot stained the front of the white shirt under his waistcoat. The dot grew larger as the blood began to trickle down his front. Bruce lunged to the man who had become his father figure. "Alfred!" he screamed but to no avail. The old butler weakly opened his eyes and pointed with the little strength he had left.

Following Alfred's finger, Bruce and Dick both see their worst fear realized. Siphon, the mind raping lunatic, stood just inside the waterfall with a sniper rifle. He obviously learned the secret entrance from Dick's mind. He yelled at the two vigilantes kneeling by their friend, "Just thought I would pop in and say hello, maybe leave you a house warming present. I hope you like it, dead butlers are all the rage in Paris this year." With that and a fit of laughter he vanished.


	5. Chapter 4: The Levy Begins to Break

**Chapter 4**

**The Levy Begins to Break**

Tires squeal as the black sports car drifts around the corner and through the red light, one block from Gotham General hospital. Bruce Wayne, now in blood soaked jeans and a t-shirt, held one hand on Alfred's chest while driving with the other. Trying to keep pressure on the wound, he screeched to a halt in front E.R. entrance.

The look of shock on the admitting nurse's face was quite evident as he burst into the waiting room, carrying Alfred in his arms. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, covered in blood carrying an elderly man, wasn't something you see every day. She and a nearby doctor who had also witnessed the scene rushed towards them as he screamed, "He's been shot!" "Get a gurney here, Stat!" ordered the doctor.

After they head rushed Alfred away into the O.R., questions were being asked left and right. By now the police had shown up, and had done so rather quickly. Figures they wouldn't want to lose the generous donations made by Wayne Enterprises. Bruce stood outside of the doors, a haze falling over him, as his oldest and dearest friend clung precariously to life.

He told the officers that he and Alfred were on a burger run and had decided to walk as they ate. A man with a bandana over his face had stepped out from an alley ahead of them and demanded that they throw their wallets to him. After doing so the assailant pointed a gun at them and repeated himself. Bruce said, "I told him I didn't carry cash and he cocked the gun." "Alfred stepped in front of me and the man shot him."

Bruce put on a very good show. The officers questioning him ate the story up and swore that they would find the man who shot Mr. Wayne's friend. Even the commissioner put in an appearance to give his condolences. Bruce could care less about any of this, Alfred had been in surgery for hours with no word yet.

After another hour had passed Bruce called to check on Dick back at the manor. As soon as he picked up the phone, Dick said, "Is he alive?!" "As far as I know he is, we barely got here in time, he is still in surgery." was all Bruce could muster to say. Dick hesitated before asking his next question, "What are we going to do Bruce?" The anger in Bruce's voice was clear as a bell, "We aren't going to do anything. You are injured and this man is mine!" With that he hung up the phone and walked out of the hospital.

Bruce stood outside the emergency room entrance staring up at the sky. How could this have happened? He had already lost his parents to a mad man with a gun, Siphon must know that he fears this. Why else would he shoot poor Alfred? Dick getting stabbed and revealing his secrets, even though he couldn't help that part, was the reason he no longer had partners. This had to end and soon.

Bruce's phone vibrated from his pocket. He pulled it out and without even looking he answered. "Dick, I still don't know anything. I will call as soon….." He was cut off by the voice of someone that was Dick, "Well now Bruce that is surely a shame." "I mean the fact that I missed my mark by such a small margin." "Deathstroke's mind taught me plenty, but I guess if I wanted to be a better marksman, I shouldn't have gotten Floyd Lawton."

Bruce's eyes went wide, "It's just you and me now you son of a bitch, I will hunt you, down!" The voice on the phone changed becoming deep and harsher, "Whoa, don't you talk about our mother like that." The voice changed again, it almost sounded like the Riddler, "Did I say our mother? Of course I meant my mother Dark Knight" Bruce heard of voice that was very eerie, "No, OUR mother! We are you worst 'nightmare' Batman!" The man on other end of the line was clearly trying to compose himself, "Would you shut up! I'm sorry for the interruption Bruce shall we continue?"

The voice had changed back to what he knew to be Siphon's. On the phone the tone became slow and steady once again, "As for hunting me down, that won't be necessary. I will gladly tell you where I am." For reasons beyond his control, Bruce decided to taunt him, "Having trouble keeping your 'minds' straight?" Siphon grunted on the other end and hung up.

'Finally starting to get to him', thought Bruce. His phone chirped again. This time it was a text message that simply read, 'I was starting to get bored'. Bruce walked back inside the hospital as the surgeon stepped from the O.R. looking drained. "Doc, please give me some good news." The doctor give Bruce a relieved look and said, "As long as his sutures hold I think he will make it, Mr. Wayne. You can see him for a moment when he wakes up." Bruce dawned a look of grim determination, "Let him rest I will come back later."


	6. Chapter 5: Last Call

**Chapter 5**

**Last Call**

Back in the Batcave, Bruce was preparing to hunt down the psychopath who shot the most genial man he had ever known. Nightwing, already in his mask, was in the armory trying to put a brace on his leg. "Bruce, this guy will not go without a fight, are you ready for this?" From behind a low voice said, "Yes, but you're not." Dick turned startled, "What do you mean?" Bruce gave him a look that he had seen many times before. A look that said I'm going alone.

"Bruce you need my help, this guy will kill you!" Turning his back on Dick he said, "And you as well. You are already disabled. I can't have your and Alfred's death on my conscious. Jason's death already has a permanent residence there." Dick hobbled along behind him, "Bruce, Jason isn't dead." Pulling on his cowl, Batman wheeled around, hitting Dick in the face with a pellet of knockout gas. "He might as well be."

The Bat-computer began to flash an alarm. Upon arriving back at the cave, Bruce had connected his cell to the system. It was another text message from Siphon. It read, 'Old Wayne Tower, roof, one hour' Running full speed Batman ran and jumped into the open roof of the Bat-mobile. Chances are he was already there and preparing a trap, and Batman would be damned to give him a full hour to set it.

Old Wayne Tower had closed for months, renovations on going almost around the clock. More or less it a guise to build an off-site Batcave, for quicker deployment in the field. Dick had known this, therefore Siphon knew it as well. 'Why had he chosen to make war with me' thought Bruce. He never actually committed any robberies, or hurt anyone before he just decided I was a target.

Submerged within the sidewalk in front of the tower was a grate. Inside the grate was a hidden elevator that only Bruce knew the code to open. Walking up and whistling a certain tune, the grate sprung open. The Dark Knight leapt feet first into the darkness. Once on solid ground, he took a left, then a right, then another right winding up in front of a door with a retinal scanner. He placed his eye in front of the beam and the door slide open.

Taking the elevator up to half-way between the thirty fifth and thirty sixth floor he exited into his almost complete crime fighting lair. Maybe he could use his ninjitsu skills to sneak up to the roof. Either way this all ends tonight. Batman had installed a panel leading to the outside of the building. Out on stone walls leading straight, he climbed stealthy the last six hundred feet.

Each window the bat passed by he could see varying stages of destruction. The work crews of the remodel lay in bloods of blood and gore. As he scaled the last bit he could the voice of evil raining down from the roof. "Come on out Bats, I know you're here by now!" Peeking over edge, he could see Siphon standing on top of the glass gazebo flipping a coin.

Slipping up over the edge, skirting the shadows, the Caped Crusader took cover behind an air conditioner unit. 'Need to take him out quickly.' he thought. Reaching into his utility belt, Batman hurled a batarang straight at Siphon's head. The villain deftly slid to the side and down to the ground. He had caught the thrown projectile and was now looking at its construction.

"Hey Bats, I really like this thing. Really need to get me a few of these. Who makes these for you?" Having had enough, Batman stepped out into the light and said, "Make them myself, so I guess you're out of luck." Siphon stared at him for a moment, then began laughing hysterically. In his hand he still held Harvey Dent's scarred coin. "Shall we see what justice has in store for you?" He flipped the coin, and lunged for Batman before it hit the ground.

Batman rolled to his left, grabbing his adversary's arm as he stumbles by. Siphon yelps as his caped opponent flips him onto his back with a muted thud. The Bat rolled across mounting him, raining down blows in a vicious ground and pound. Blocking several of the crushing punches, Siphon, managed to get ahold of the Bat's arm, rolling him over into a deep arm bar. Batman yelled as he felt his arm begin to give way. 'Snap!' The Dark Knights elbow, under the brute force being put on it, finally buckled.

Siphon let go and got to his feet. Batman stood, shuddering in pain. "Well Bats, this seems like a pretty much a done deal. I've got to get going soon, so many more minds out there to steal ya see." Siphon drew the long, wicked blade he had used on Dick. Batman glared at it, noticing that it still had the blood on it. "While this whole game of ours has been fun, I'm really starting to get bored." With that he charged the Dark Knight, blade aimed for his heart.

'Have to time this right' thought Batman as he waited for the precise millisecond to launch a blindingly fast spinning back kick right into the villain's solar plexus. Siphon stopped in his tracks, the wind forcibly removed from his body. Just as quickly the Bat drove the fist of his good arm into Siphon's throat. Staggering backwards the lunatic braced himself against the glassed paned wall of the gazebo. Still fighting for air, he pulled a pistol from behind his back.

Batman narrowly avoided the fired shot as he speared his wheezing opponent through glass and onto a table inside. The place settings and decorations shattered with their impact. The table groaned under their weight and collapsed. Siphon dazed and unable to draw full breath, flopped around like a hooked fish trying to escape. The Batman would have none of his and began to restrain his wrists with one hand. Pulling the down adversary over onto his back, he tried to remove Siphon's mask. It wouldn't budge. Examining more closely, he could see that it appeared to be melted unto his face.

One hour later, the Batmoblie screamed through the gates of Arkham Asylum. He did not slow until he reached the patient intake entrance. Hopping out of the open roof, Batman could see Commissioner Gordon waiting for him at the door. He slowly stumbled towards Gordon, as the twenty armed men he had requested rushed forward to seize the still groggy Siphon from the car.

"Batman, you should really get your arm looked at." Said Gordon as he looked upon the battered man he called friend. "I will Jim, I just want to make sure this psycho is locked down tight for the rest of his life first." Batman said as he followed the guards inside. Siphon had been put in a set of full body restraints and locked to a transport dolly. Batman reached forward and inside the man's shirt to remove the green gem he wore around his neck.

"Sir that is evidence!" shouted one of the officers Gordon had brought along. "Son, he will bring it back once he has analyzed it. Right Batman?" Gordon said these words knowing that no one was there to answer, The Caped Crusader had already disappeared into the night. "A freakin bell, I really mean it.

Driving back to the BatCave, after visiting a physician he trusted to set his elbow, Bruce was somber. Alfred just might pull through and he had finally caught this man, he thought to himself. "I might even try to sleep tonight." He figured he would call and see how Dick was feeling, maybe they could sit down and have a small meal together. The phone rang and rang, eventually going to voicemail. What he heard chilled Bruce to the very core. It was the voice of Siphon, "You have reached the phone of Dick Greyson, I can't come to the phone right now because I am lying in a pool of my own blood." A pause…. "You shouldn't have left him alone Bruce….." the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 6: The Funeral

**Chapter 6**

**The Funeral**

It was a cold, rainy day at Wayne Manor. Bruce felt empty inside, even with all of his so called friends around him. Barry Allen, Hal Jordan and even Clark Kent himself had turned out to honor Dick today. Tim Drake, the newest Robin sat beside Bruce, deeply morning his dear friend and mentor. Surprisingly even Jason Todd, former Robin, now known as Red Hood came to pay his respects.

Alfred Pennyworth sat in a wheel chair next to Bruce. Not yet recovered from his own ordeal, he look very wan and feeble. The grief he felt was immeasurable. He had raised Bruce and Dick as his own. Never having sons himself, those boys were all he had. Bruce laid his hand on Alfred's knee as they both wept.

In the middle of the room sat Dick's final resting place. The coffin was made of black stone with blue accents, Nightwing's emblem etched across the lid. Dick would have laughed and said it was too gaudy, thought Bruce, but I couldn't think of anything more fitting for my protégé. It was so heavy that Superman himself had carried it in.

Barbara Gordon stood in front of the coffin, tears trailing down her gorgeous face. For so long she had loved this man, now he was gone. Never again would he ditch her on a date to stop a purse snatching or stop a mad bomber. She would give anything to have those days back, feeling such regret for ever have complained.

Cyborg, having downloaded the proper scripture, presided over the services. "Nightwing…Dick was a strong and valiant friend. All that knew him couldn't have found a fault in his character. Now we lay you down into that eternal retirement, where true heroes can finally rest without worry." "Now I would like to read a fitting scripture." "Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give to you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid. John 14:27"

At 9:21 am, six of Dick's closest friends lifted his casket and headed out the door for the Wayne family graveyard. Clark Kent held all of the actual weight, but each man wanted to have hands on for the fallen warrior. Bruce, Jason, Tim, Barry, Hal and Clark slowly walked across the grounds of the Wayne Estate, every inch was closer to the end for their friend.

At the graveside, Alfred and Barbara wept uncontrollably, as Dick was being lowered the last six feet he would ever travel. Bruce stood by the headstone that read 'Dick Greyson' 'Friend and Brother'

Each one of the mourners began to fill in the grave as a sign of respect. Suddenly Bruce's smartphone alerted him to a breaking news story.

The Batcomputer had relayed the story straight to his phone as to its programmed parameters. On the screen female reporter stood in front of Arkham. "Sources inside the asylum confirm that a newer patient only known as Siphon, has escaped. The source has also confirmed that he wasn't alone. The other escapee was only identified as patient 674213."

Bruce dropped the phone into the still open grave and said only one word…

"JOKER"

To be continued


End file.
